


How to accidentally become a dad

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, and inbetween a little bit, angst is at the end kinda tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Late Secret Santa gift!Gaster's life takes a turn when he finds two little skeletons alone one night. What happens after that though doesn't only depend on him, but on the kids as well, along with the people around them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	How to accidentally become a dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightMasquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightMasquerade/gifts).



> Happy very belated Christmas! I'm sorry I was this late with the gift giving and I want to compensate with that, by making this into a mini series, instead of a one-shot! It will have 6 chapters and I have the other 5 almost ready and I will start posting them after tomorrow! Each will show how much time has passed between the last chapter and it will have some other elements you mentioned you like in a fanfiction gift!
> 
> Again, I'm sorry I was late and I hope you enjoy this!

It wasn’t particularly unusual for Gaster to go home in late hours. Honestly, it was better than the times he didn’t even realise he had been at work all night until he saw the first morning workers come into the Lab. Not that he had any problems with that. Work is what made him feel alive, filled him with energy that never goes out (depending on if there was a functional coffee machine nearby that is). Nothing made him as excited as science whether it was about proven or theoretical facts, and his upcoming project now made him especially hyperactive, something that he haven’t felt since he was named the Royal Scientist by king Asgore and queen Toriel. Although this all came with the downside of him not having enough time to properly socialise which Gaster didn’t care about one bit. He didn’t need any distraction for his project, thank you very much.

That is why he hesitated when he heard suspicious noises coming from the alley he just went past in the close hours of dawn in Hotland. Of course, if this was any other normal situation when he was going home, logic would have dictated that it was an animal making the noises which wasn’t worth his time to stop. It wouldn’t have been another Monster, because if someone was to have such low living conditions to resort eating out of garbage containers, king Asgore would have personally escorted them to the castle, giving them everything they needed while talking about feelings with a cup of golden flower tea. So Gaster did not even think at first that those noises were because of a Monster.

But that was the fault in his logic; because those noises eerily sounded like whispering and quiet sobbing.

That is why Gaster eventually stopped, doubt lurking its way into his mind as he turned around, taking slow steps towards the alley and focusing on the sounds. Sure enough, another quiet sob and whispered sentence was heard which shattered Gaster’s hopes that he might have heard things because he drank too much coffee.

“Shh, Paps please don’t cry, I found you food now. Please, you need to eat.”

Gaster stilled as the voice registered in his mind as well as the full view of the dimly lit alley, revealing the outlines of two Monsters standing there. But Gaster didn’t tense up because he saw them.

But because they were both skeletons. And way too young to be outside now.

The one who was talking a second ago and was now noticing Gaster, couldn’t have been more than 8. The striped sweater was hanging loosely around his fragile bones as he turned towards the doctor, wary and careful eyelights searching his expression, like he tried to read off the next action he would do. The kid was holding a half-eaten sandwich towards the other skeleton who was even smaller than the first. He looked between 1 and 2, Gaster not being completely sure as he couldn’t see him well, due to the little one hiding behind the taller as soon as he saw the doctor as well.

Gaster realised that his staring must have been uncomfortable for the kids so he stopped it, instead addressing the skeletons.

“Can I ask what you are doing? Where are your guardians?”

The older skeleton stepped in front of the younger, seeming anxious. “Nothing! We are playing! We’re going home now!”

“Buh-But Sans..”

Shh Paps, it’s okay, don’t worry.”

Too many red flags went off in Gaster’s mind. Even if his social skills were poor, (to put it lightly) he knew that no Monster would let their children be out this late, heck, no Monster was out this late even, except him. And while he had seen certain types of Monsters eating out of trashcans before, his type, skeletons, weren’t known for that at all. So as the two skeletons started to walk away, he spoke up again.

“Do you have a home to return to?”

“No! Sans say no!” the little one stopped and looked at Gaster while answering, pointing at also the other skeleton who tried to shush him.

“Do you have parents?”

“Palens? Sans-!”

“Paps, I told you, we don’t-“ the other stopped himself, closing his eyes for a second before sighing, lifting the smaller child up and holding him close in one hand, while still grabbing the sandwich in the other. He started whispering, likely finishing the sentence he started but Gaster didn’t have to hear the rest to make a guess out of the vague idea of the situation. As far as he knew, no Monster parents had died recently who had left children behind, and even if someone did, the Royal Guards would have brought them to Asgore and helped them by now. It was also unlikely that these two had been unnoticed since they were born thanks to, again, the Royal Guard and the overall community. Which meant that they had gotten to the streets recently and not by their choice… More like purposefully abandoned.

So, as someone who was really not great at voicing and assessing social situations that involved this much emotional problems, he did the first thing he thought of; searched for his Lab keys as he addressed the kids again.

“Would you like to come with me then?”

“Why?”

Gaster pulled out his keys with a loud “a-ha!” as the older kid asked this question and Gaster looked at him. “Well, I am able to arrange you the possibility of accessing nutrition that are beneficial for your health and the Lab also has a spare resting area where…”

The doctor stopped as he saw the confused looks on the kids’ faces and it took Gaster a second or two before he realised he might have to use simpler words than that maybe. Although he was already not using the “scientificly sounding terms” as Asgore named them. With that in mind, he tried again.

“I can prov- no, that’s probably not a good word either… I can **give** you food and a bed to rest in for tonight. Or… well, for this dawn.”

The kid looked at Gaster up and down, eyelights still wary as he held the younger kid tighter. Gaster didn’t really understand what the issue was here, he wasn’t going to hurt them, he was offering them a safe place to stay, how do they not see that? Or did he say something wrong? For the Angel’s sake, he didn’t know how to act around kids, he never knew how they functioned, how could he know now??? He was a scientist, not a biologist! And why was he internally panicking now about this, this wasn’t a big deal and why was he even doing this in the first place, he should have not offered right??? Wrong??? Who knows?! He certainly doesn’t!

What ended his mental debate was the sound of the smaller skeleton mumbling something to the other, slowly blinking and yawning, having completely stopped his sobbing now. He didn’t hear what the other kid answered to him, but he heard the worried tone he used. Gaster waited a couple of seconds, awkwardly standing there with his keys out before he spoke up again, now unsure.

“You are not obligated to come with me, I will not force you, of course. It is your choice only.”

The older kid looked up at Gaster again, glancing at his hand where he held the now sleepy looking skeleton. He took a big breath, finally dropping the sandwich to fully grab the little one with both hands as he started walking towards Gaster.

“Okay, we’ll go.”

It felt like a weight just had been lifted off Gaster’s Soul as he heard those words, and he didn’t fully understand why exactly did that feeling happen. These kids weren’t his responsibility after all. As soon as it was morning, he was going to inform Asgore about these kids so they can be properly taken care of in New Home and then be adopted by a Monster family. And still, when the kids reached him, he felt relieved as they started walking to the Lab together.

“Sans, was it? From your Font, I assume.”

“Uhm… Yeah? This is my brother Paps. Why are there things around your words?”

“Oh, that is my Font. I am doctor WingDings Gaster.” he raised his hand towards the kids for a shake and he was met with two curious, but confused expressions. Papyrus was first to react, tilting his head before lifting his own hand, waving.

“HI! NYEH!”

The other’s answer and smile made Gaster’s Soul buzz harder for a moment which he promptly deemed a weird reaction and ignored it. He awkwardly smiled back, putting his hands down and looking at the road ahead of them, while thinking what the hell he was even doing and how he was going to explain that to the others when they see two kids sleeping as they step into the Lab.


End file.
